


After Class

by NorsePrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Student/Teacher, first time bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorsePrincess/pseuds/NorsePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Zuszarfar have been together for a few months now and have agreed to take their relationship to another level, one that Sebastian has been craving for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work with original characters. Zuszarfar belongs to a friend of mine, and we ship our characters together.

Sebastian sighed, pacing his room. He chewed at his lips nervously. He and Zus had been keeping their relationship a secret for a few months now and it was getting to the point that he wanted to move things in further. The boy was bright and encouraging, even during Sebastian's failures. He seemed so positive, and after everything that had happened with Laris and James, he needed a breath of fresh air. Zus was that breath for him. 

Sebastian froze when he heard a knock on his door, pausing, his hand up by his lips. If his heart was beating, he would probably feel like he was having a heart attack right now. He was nervous. Slowly, he moved to the door and opened it, revealing the tall, dark skinned student on the other side. Sebastian peeked his head out to see if anyone was there to see before pulling Zus inside without a word.

When the door closed, he kissed Zus on the cheek in warm greeting. He still wasn't used to their height difference. It wasn't often that people were taller than him. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Sebastian was nervous. It took a long time before he had even shown this side to Laris. But Zus seemed so eager to learn. Maybe that was why Sebastian was falling so fast for his student.

Zus nodded, “Of course. How am I to know that I will not enjoy it if I don't try? And I trust you.” It had been a few weeks since they had started sleeping together. And while it was exciting, especially since they both had taken turns trying new things, there was an itch that Sebastian wanted to scratch, and in order to do so, he needed full participation from Zus.

“Okay,” he said softly, “follow me.” Gently, Sebastian took Zus’s hand and lead him to his room. Zus had seen Sebastian's bedroom on more than one occasion, but not with everything he had out on display. He opened the door and candlelight filled the room as they entered, the candles all flickering to life from the power of his alchemy. He closed the door and gave Zus a moment to take it all in.

The boy stepped into the warmly lit room, looking at all the things that were out on display. The pictures Sebastian had were taken off the walls and where their hooks were hung various ropes, chains, and other binds. There were a few toys on one of the nightstands, plugs and vibratory of varying colors and sizes while on the other table, there were blindfolds and gags.

Sebastian slid up behind his young lover and kissed his shoulders lightly, “If you change your mind, I understand. But I promise that I will not hurt you or do anything that you're not comfortable with…” Zus paused, thinking about the weight of the situation as his eyes drifted over the paddles and whips that decorated another wall.

“I trust you.”

Sebastian moved then, turning Zus around and kissing him slowly, and passionately. He groaned against the boy’s lips as he walked them to the bed, slowly pushing him down and climbing on top. He straddled his students hips, grinding against him slowly. 

He was so happy that Zus was willing to go this far with him. After a moment he pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Zus. “We need a safe word, something you wouldn't say traditionally. Something that tells me to stop when you say it.” Zus looked confused for a moment. “Why not just no or stop?” 

Sebastian slid his hands over his cheek lightly, looking away from his golden eyes and shifting his weight back. “Sometimes people like to use those words and have their partners not stop, to add a sense of thrill. A safe word will automatically make me stop what I do and take care of you exclusively.”

“Okay… how about Tamriel?” Sebastian nodded, the word wouldn't be uttered by anyone else other than Zus. “That will work perfectly.” Slowly, the hybrid slid off of Zus, kissing his neck slowly before he stood up and looked at his lover.

“Get up and strip for me. Not too fast.” The gentleness he usually had when around Zus was gone and replaced by command and authority. He moved to the side to let Zus up and set to eying his things, trying to plan what he wanted to do. 

Zus stood, slowly sliding his shirt off over his head before wiggling out of his pants. The boy rarely wore underwear, and today was no exception. Sebastian caught glimpses while he looked over the paddles he had before choosing one. “Bend over and put your hands on the bed.” He commended and Zus obeyed.

Sebastian couldn't stop his eyes from drinking in the perfectly brown skin of his lover. The way his muscles flexed nervously to the way his hips wiggled from impatience to the way his cock hung half hard between his legs. The hybrid loved every inch of his student. He walked to Zus, his hand running over his thighs and up to his back before back down the meat of his ass. Without warning, the hand left and the leather covered paddle came down on bare skin.

It wasn't too hard, but it was a firm hit that made Zus jump forward slightly. He saw the way the teen tugged his lip between his teeth. Three more hits, each one harder than the last, was what it took before Zus started moaning. Five more and his cock was straining, hard between his legs. Sebastian sighed and put the paddle down, his hands rubbing over the red marks that decorated his lover’s ass and thighs.

“Such a good boy.” He massaged at the muscles before dropping to his knees behind Zus and spread him open, leaning in the swipe his tongue over the fluttering entrance, moaning softly as Zus pushed back on his tongue with a whine.

“Did so good, baby boy…” He leaned up, pressing his a finger into him, twisting it slowly as he pushed past the knuckle, leaning over him and kissing his neck. “Tell me what you want…” He groaned softly in Zus’s ear, moaning and rutting back against Sebastian’s hand.

“Want you….” Sebastian licked his lips and pulled his hand away, listening to his lover whine while he moved around the bed to grab one of the blindfolds. He slipped it over his eyes and purred softly, securing it without catching the ties in his hair. “Use your words. Tell. Me. What. You. Want.” With each word, he spanked Zus on his already red ass with a firm, open palm.

Zus wiggled and pushed his ass back into his hand, panting hard. “P-Please… need you… need your cock inside me, Sir…” Sebastian groaned, satisfied with the boy’s words. Slowly, the teacher stepped back and pushed his pants off his hips, stepping out of them as he stroked over his own cock. Spreading the precome that was beading at the tip over the length of his cock, he knelt on the bed behind the boy. 

Slowly, he rubbed the head of his cock against the fluttering entrance, biting his lip as one of his hands held his student open. He watched as he pushed in, the head disappearing inside of the boy. Sebastian leaned down and kissed between his shoulders slowly. Zus panted, his hands digging into the bedding. His muscles flexed, making Sebastian groan.

Pushing slowly until he was fully seated inside of the boy, Sebastian nibbled at his shoulder before rolling his hips. He started the slow pull back before pushing in, pumping slow and shallow inside of Zus, forcing moan after moan out of the boy. He growled and sucked on his shoulder before his hands came up, hooking under Zus’s chest and tugging until they were flush together on their knees. His chest was pressed into Zus’s back and Sebastian looked over the boy’s shoulder to see his hard cock bounce each time he thrust in.

The build was slow until he angled his hips and brushed the head of his cock over his lover’s prostate, forcing a loud moan from the boy. Sebastian growled, one hand started to tug and twist at one of his nipples as he started a more brutal pace. His cock angled to hit his prostate each time he slammed in, making the boy scream louder and louder.

Sebastian’s free hand came up to cover Zus’s mouth. “Naughty boy… you'll get us caught… do you want someone to come in and see you getting fucked by your teacher?” He groaned as Zus moaned as if he was begging, his fingers curling and pushing into the boy’s mouth. Immediately, Zus sucked on his long fingers.

Sebastian groaned, pumping his hips as his hands worked at Zus’s nipple and rubbed against his tongue. “So tight and hot… Squeezing me, aren’t you?” He thrust in harder, forcing out a loud moan that was trapped inside of his lover’s mouth by his fingers. Sebastian kept up the new, brutal pace as he slowly dropped the hand he had that was twisting and tugging on Zus’s nipple down to his neglected cock. His fingers circled him, and it was only a few pumps before Zus let out a strangled moan and came across the bed.

The hybrid growled, watching over the boy’s shoulder as he painted his sheets in long, white stripes. He slid his fingers from Zus’s mouth and leaned in, biting down on his shoulder, fangs breaking his skin easily as he slammed in deep to the quivering, tight muscles that were wrapped around his cock and came hard against the boy’s prostate. The sound Sebastian made when blood hit his tongue was a strangled one, sucking lightly, just enough to mark but not enough to drain before he pulled back and lapped at the bite mark. His tongue worked slowly as he let his hand slide away from Zus’s cock and over his body, his fingers gliding easily over the sweat covered muscles of his abdomen.

Slowly, Sebastian pulled both his cock and his teeth out of the boy. Shifting, he was careful to support Zus as he pushed the soiled cover away from them as he settled on the bed, tugging the teen down beside him. His arms wrapped around Zus’s body and held him close on a section of clean sheets. He slowly worked the blindfold off and let it fall away from the boy’s eyes, tossing it into the darkness of his room. “Thank you..” He whispered softly, holding him close as he heard the steady breathing of his lover as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
